


Little Love Songs

by Zofiia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zofiia/pseuds/Zofiia
Summary: After a rather rough world meeting, Estonia is in a terrible mood. It's up to Finland to make him feel better.
Relationships: Estonia/Finland (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Little Love Songs

Today had been the worst day Estonia had in months. He had expected chaos from a world meeting, it would be foolish to think anything productive would happen there, but today had been different. Tension had been high between Russia and America – more than usual anyway. Estonia wasn't exactly sure why, but he suspected it had something to do with them refusing to cease competing at everything – regardless of the fact that the Cold War had been over for nearly thirty years. Estonia thought it was childish of them to act this way, being as old as they were, but to be fair, neither of them were exactly renown for their maturity. Estonia knew Russia well enough to know that he likely enjoyed picking fights with America. America surely felt that he needed to protect his dignity from Russia's insults and accusations. They usually got into some kind of argument or disagreement in every meeting, that wasn't a new thing.

Things escalated much faster today, however,  _ much faster _ . America had seemed to be in a poor mood from the start, and Russia, ever the opportunist, swooped in quickly, pestering America relentlessly. He picked on America over the opioid crisis, poked fun at the nation's crippling debt, and joked about how his country was on the brink of chaos. America, never one to back down from a fight, responded in kind, pointing out every single problem Russia was currently having, from their rapid population decline to the population's current reliance on alcohol and drugs. They went back and forth like this for quite a while before America stood bolt upright and landed a furious back-fist to Russia's cheek. All hell broke loose from there, and the two used all of their strength and prowess in the fight. 

Now, it wouldn't have been so bad if Estonia himself hadn't been caught in the crossfire. When the fight first broke out and people were still scrambling to get out of the way, Latvia had been caught in a position where he would have been greatly injured if he wasn't quickly removed from the situation. On impulse, Estonia rushed in, pushed Latvia out of the way, and was immediately caught up in the fight himself. He was in quite a foul mood now as he sat icing his new injuries – two dark bruises on his jaw and cheek, and a split lip. Even though all the nations were used to Russia starting fights, Estonia was too old, and far too tired to deal with immortals that acted like  _ children.  _

Of course, the second Estonia had been caught in the fight, America pulled out, pushed Russia away, and apologized profusely, but Estonia was so furious that he refused to even  _ look  _ at America. He knew it had been an accident, he knew that America was sorry, but he was not in a proper headspace to deal with him maturely. It was better to remove himself from the meeting with the issue unresolved than it would be to stay, as he probably would have just taken all his anger and frustration out on America. That wouldn't have helped anyone.

But now that he was at home, he felt that he should have stayed. He should have talked to America at the very least, instead of storming out as he did. Now he was the one who felt like a child. 

“How are you feeling now?” Finland asked from the archway that leads to the kitchen. In his hand were two mugs, one was just an average black thing, but the other was Estonia's favorite mug, nicknamed “the cup of shame”, aptly called because it was the mug Finland made Estonia drink out of after doing something stupid. It was white, and across the cup were the letters “unt”, the handle formed a C. “Here, I made glögi”

“Thanks,” Estonia said, taking the cup of shame.

“So,” Finland said quietly, taking a seat beside him. “How do you feel?”

“I'm fine, I guess,” Estonia said, taking a long gulp of his drink.  _ I hope he used something strong to make this…  _ He thought as he did so.

Finland blinked at him, his face completely straight. “Yeah, you're fine.” He said. 

Estonia smiled a little at that. “I'm just a little tired, and I'm sure I made America feel awful,” He said.

Finland nodded. “I bet you did, the way you stormed out and all.”

“Thanks, Finland, you always know  ** just ** what to say,” Estonia said in a snarky tone.

Finland raised his mug to his lips. “I'd comfort you, but my hand is full.” He said before taking a sip. 

A few moments passed in silence. Estonia laid his head against the back of the couch and exhaled deeply. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. America was going to be fine. He'd be bummed about it for a week, but then he'd get over it.  _ I wonder if Russia steered him towards me.  _ “Probably did, that overgrown rat,” Estonia muttered.

“What?” Finland chuckled as he asked. “What are you talking about?”

“Nothing, I'm just talking to myself,” 

There was a beat of silence. After a few icy moments, Finland twisted to his left and set his mug down on the little square table beside the couch. He leaned back towards Estonia, reached out his hand, and gently brushed his knuckles against his cheek. “D'you want to talk about it?”

Estonia leaned into Finland's touch. “Not really,” He said. 

“Okay.” Finland murmured. “Tell me if you do, I'm happy to listen.” 

Estonia just nodded and leaned his head back against the couch, turning out of Finland's touch. Finland pulled his knees into his chest and pressed his lips together in thought. Finland could tell by the way Estonia was slouching in the couch, the way his eyebrows furrowed, and the small frown on his face, that he was more upset than he led on. He wanted to make Estonia feel better, but he didn't know how to. For a few minutes, the air between them was heavy. 

Of course, Finland understood why Estonia was in such a rough mood. When he tossed Latvia out of the way of America and Russia, he was hit by Russia twice and America once, and none of the three had been practice blows. The full force of both nations had been brought down on him and his poor face. Anyone would be livid after something like that. 

Finland's expression softened when Estonia leaned to the side and laid down on the arm of the couch. He thought for a moment about what should be done, but nothing came to mind. He didn't say a word as he watched Estonia sink into self-loathing. But suddenly, inspiration struck. All at once, Finland was quite giddy. He had a wonderful idea! Swiftly, he stood. “Come on,” Finland said, gently shaking Estonia's shoulder. 

“What?” Estonia whined, opening his eyes. 

“You can't just lay here sad all night, that's no fun!” Finland said, a small, sarcastic smile playing at his lips. “Get up.” He shook Estonia a little more before extending his hand out to him.

Estonia looked less than pleased to be called out like that, but he decided to humor Finland and took his hand, standing up with him. “What, Finland?” he said unenthusiastically. 

Finland rolled his eyes, smile still present on his face. He gently took one of Estonia's hands and placed it on his waist. Finland then took his other hand and tightly knit his fingers between Estonia's and pulled his hand back so that the back of it was nestled in his chest. Finland pressed his chest against Estonia's and nestled what was left of his left arm in the crook of his love's neck. When Finland looked back at Estonia's face, it had softened considerably. “Fin, what are you doing?” He asked, the faintest smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

“Trying to make you feel better,” Finland murmured in a sweet tone. “Dance with me?”

At that, Estonia's faint smile became a bright, happy grin. “How am I supposed to say no?” Estonia said, carefully resting his forehead against Finland's.

In perfect unison, the two began taking small steps from one side to the other. They slowly swayed from side to side as they turned in circles. With every step, Estonia could feel all his anger fading away. Finland wasn't always the best at comforting people. He was awkward, and not very good with words or sensing a mood, but even so, he always came through when Estonia needed him. This was no exception. 

Finland slowly took the lead and wordlessly encouraged Estonia to follow after him. Minutes passed in warm, silent bliss, the only sounds were their footsteps as they danced around the living room and their mingled breathing. After some time, Finland untangled his fingers from Estonia's. He carefully ran his thumb across the bruise on Estonia's cheek as he leaned in to kiss it. He then wrapped his arm around Estonia's neck and pulled him down to kiss the corner of his mouth. Finland could feel Estonia smiling as he kissed him, and as Estonia wrapped his arms around Finland's waist, he kissed him back. 

After a moment, Estonia pulled away and began humming a very familiar tune. Finland could not stifle the smile that formed at the sound of their song. Very quietly he began to sing, "Little love song, dear old friend of mine." Estonia began to hum in harmony with the key that Finland had chosen. " Little love song, I am turning to you,"

Estonia began softly singing in harmony with Finland. He had wanted to keep quiet so that he could hear Finland sing to him, but Finland always fell quiet when he began to sing. " _ Arre _ ," He said sweetly, "Don't stop yet, the song's just started."

"I want to be able to hear you, though." 

"That doesn't mean you have to stop," Estonia countered. And with that, he picked up the song where they had left it off. "During this sweet melody of yours, I am free to fly, free from the chains of the real world." Estonia carefully laid his forehead against Finland's, and Finland grinned even brighter. "Keep on lasting, dear old friend, and I will keep singing you this song." And with that, Finland kissed Estonia again, and they danced until all of their troubles were no more.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: 1. Arre is a Finnish word meaning "treasure." It is a common pet name/ nickname for one's significant other.  
> 2\. The song mentioned is called, "Little Love Songs," by Estonian Voices (look it up, it's lovely <3)


End file.
